Another Muggle at Hogwarts
by Smurf1
Summary: Based on A Muggle at Hogwarts by Newfie Witch
1. The owl

Another Muggle at Hogwarts   
Based on the story by Newfie Witch  
By: Smurf Smurphy  
  
Chapter 1:The owl  
  
"Gillian your in Hogwarts?" "Yes, I am really going to Hogwarts!" Gillian replied. "What happened?" Smurf asked her. "Well I was walking in the woods behind my house and then I picked up this long pointy stick that looked very weird. I kept walking until I tripped and then... ** POOF** I was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts."  
"That is so cool Gillian, I wish I was in Hogwarts but I guess you don't find a wand in the woods in Newfoundland everyday?" Smurf questioned her. "No I guess not!" Gillian said "Well I'm leaving In a few hours and I have to go say good-bye to my family so c-you Smurf" "C-you Gillian and don't forget to write." "I won't." Gillian said "Gillian write by post okay?" Smurf laughed "Yeah!" Gillian smiled. I decided to go out for a walk onto the woods behind my house. I was thinking about how cool it would be to go to Hogwarts, like Gillian, so I started to pick up every stick I had seen. But after picking up nothing that looked really special, I dropped the 50 or 60 twigs that I had bundled under both of my arms "I guess I'm not going to Hogwarts today." I mumbled. So I walked home and I was really tired from that long walk so I went to bed and quickly feel asleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning very tired. It was very early and the sun was not even up yet. I rolled over to see a white snowy owl sitting on my windowsill. I was shocked and could not believe it, the small snowy owl was holding a rolled up piece off parchment. I jumped out of bed and slowly walked to the windowsill. I looked at the snowy owl and it looked back at me. I went to take off the parchment and he did not move an inch. After I removed the parchment I said "Thank-you, I think." Then the owl flew off into the darkness, out of sight. I just stood in my room holding the parchment. I slowly unrolled the letter and I started to read...  
  
Dear Smurf Smurphy,  
I have a great deal of important news to tell you. Your friend Gillian is at Hogwarts, as you know. Well the thing is you will come and join here. You are a witch, just like her. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am your Uncle.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The fireplace

Another Muggle at Hogwarts  
Chapter 2  
The fireplace  
  
"What? me a witch going to Hogwarts. No way!" I started to jump on my bed and then my parents came into my room. "What is going on here?" they said in unison "I'm going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" "Oh now you know about Uncle Albus?" "Yes I do and can I go to Hogwarts with Gillian?" "I guess you can go." And as my Mom finished the sentence POOF out of a dark cloud of smoke came an old man with a big long silver beard and a purple robe on. My Mom went over and hugged him "Albus it is so good to see you again" "After all you are my sister" Albus replied. "You must be Smurf, I am glad to finally meet you," he said to me. "Are you really Headmaster Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" "Yes that's me, and we don't have any time to waste so get the things you want to take with you and let's go." I went into my room grabbed my book bag, my Harry Potter books and my Harry Potter pen. I looked for some stuffed animals and my pajamas and clothes. I ripped my Quidditch poster of my wall and went to go out the door. But I forgot my Trumpet, how could I forget that. I grabbed as much "muggle" stuff from my room and rushed out the doorm of my room, I ran into the living room where Uncle Albus was waiting by the fireplace. I said good-bye to my Mom and Dad and my brothers. And my dog. As I waved good-bye, Uncle Albus handed me some strange looking powder. He started to talk "You have to say…" I interrupted "say the name of the place where you want to go while you through it into the air?" "Yes, how did you know?" and then he disappeared. Then I said my last good-bye and shouted "the Great Hall at Hogwarts." After the smoke cleared I was in front of a long table with my Uncle Albus sitting in the middle. I looked around the room and seen Gillian looking at me so I waved. Then everyone started whispering and pointing at me. The Headmaster stood up and all of the students stopped talking. "Another new student is coming he said, her name is Smurf Smurphy." I walked up to the head table and Uncle Albus placed the Sorting Hat on my head. "Hello, another foreigner I see." The hat said "your not very surprised to see me talking." "No way, what should I be?" "Anyway, let's get down to business" The hat said. Then he began to say..  
  
Which house at Hogwarts will you be in?  
Will you be sad or will you grin?  
Are you brave, smart, honest or clever?  
The house you want or maybe never?  
Enough, I don't have to think anymore,  
Your house it will be Gryffindor.  



	3. The Duel

Another Muggle at Hogwarts  
By:Smurf Smurphy  
Chapter 3  
The Duel  
  
"As the Sorting Hat said Gryffindor I ran down and sat next to Gillian. You guys were sitting there and now I'm here in the Gryffindor common room telling you guys what happened." Smurf explained "So Headmaster Dumbledore is really your Uncle?" Harry asked "I don't think my Mom would lie about something like that and Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't lie about that either."  
"Yeah, I guess your right" Ron said. Hermione quickly asked "Does anyone else know?" "I'm not sure" Smurf said. At that moment they decided to get a tour of the castle from their new magical friends. They went to the libary and to all of the Classrooms. They went back to the common room and talked for a while. Gillian showed Ron the forth book and then Smurf and Gillian went up to there beds. But they were so excited they could not get to sleep. At about two o'clock they quickly feel asleep.   
  
The next day they all went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Gillian and Smurf were surprised to see the food to appear before them on the plates. "Wow! That's better than room sevice!" Smurf said. Harry and Ron looked puzzled "What's room service?" they asked. Gillian explained it to them. While they were talking about the books Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked over to the table. "So these are the two ...Muggles that have come to Hogwarts" Malfoy said "I don't beileve that muggles should be at Hogwarts, not even... mudbloods!" "Well, are you saying that we don't know any magic at all" Smurf questioned him. "Yeah, are we not good enough for you Malfoy?" Gillian asked. "I guess if you could prove that you two are good enough to stay here at Hogwarts, we would let you stay." Malfoy said. "Tonight me and Gillian will test your Knowledge in spells if we can answer your questions, we won." Smurf proposed. "It's a deal" Malfoy and his gang replied. "What are you two doing? Are you guys crazy?" Harry shouted. "They are in fifth year and you never even did your first." Hermione said. Gillian and Smurf took the Harry Potter books out of there bags. Harry, Ron and Hermione sighed in relief.  
  
Later on that night Gillian, Smurf, Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way to the trophy case where they would "duel". As they came around the corner they seen malfoy and his gang. "Hello, Harry" Draco sneered. "Let's get on with it." Gillian said "If we can answer 5 questions about spells we are free to stay at Hogwarts okay Malfoy?" Smurf grinned "Okay first question what spell do you use to unlock doors?" "Let me see"Gillian said "that would be alohomora." Harry and Ron cheered! Malfoy looked discouraged so he asked another question "Which spell do you use to levitate things?" Smurf knew the answer to this one "Wingardium leviosa, I think." Hermione nodded and smiled. Malfoy was not happy "This one will be harder, which spell would you use to start a fire?" Gillian quickly replied "Hard? That's not hard at all! You tell him Smurf!" "Well let me see it's incendio!" Malfoy was really mad now he was being beaten my two muggles "What spell ends a spell?" He grunted "finite incantatem" Smurf and Gillian said together. Malfoy was extremly angry he nearly exploded so he was going to make sure this one was really hard. "How do you repel water?" Gillian and Smurf wanted to tease Draco Malfoy so they pretended not to know "Oh this one is hard Smurf" Gillian grinned "I never heard of that before Gillian" Smurf winked at here. Draco's face started to grin. "I beive it's impervious!" Draco was puzzled he was bet by to muggles! Hermione, Harry and Ron cheered and laughed. They all went up to bed and quickly feel asleep.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
